As princesas e os segredos da corte
by Saky-Moon
Summary: Sakura vinha para o Brasil para viver com seu tutor, o marquês Uchiha Sasuke. A princesa não sabia ao certo o que a esperava nesse distante e desconhecido país. Não sabia que, também encontraria dificuldades, problemas, mistérios e segredos.
1. Capitulo I

**Aviso: Livro: As princesas e os segredos da corte, quase não haverá mudanças no texto.Os personagens serão os do livro, com exceção de três, que serão de Naruto.**

**Quem narra à história é a Sakura.**

**.:OoO:.**

**As princesas e os segredos da corte**

**Capitulo I**

**Viena – 1817**

Escrevo no ano de 1817, mais precisamente 2 de fevereiro. Hoje, eu soube que minha amiga, a princesa Yamanaka Ino, filha do imperador Francisco I da Áustria, iria casar-se com o príncipe português Nara Shikamaru, herdeiro do trono de Portugal, do Brasil e do Algarve. As negociações diplomáticas estavam concluídas, faltava apenas solenizar o ajuste dos gabinetes e pedir publicamente a mão de minha amiga em casamento, em nome do rei de Portugal, D. João VI.

O casamento de Ino foi arranjado pelo príncipe Von Metternich, que tem grande influencia na corte de Viena. Na verdade é ele quem comanda os destinos da Áustria.

Ino se curvou, humilde, diante um casamento que lhe foi imposto, para atender a razões diplomáticas. Fora educada para obedecer. É tradição da casa dos Habsburgos selar alianças políticas por meio de casamentos. O lema dessa dinastia real da Áustria é: "As outras nações que façam guerra, a Áustria estende seu poder por intermédio de acordos matrimoniais".

Eu sou mais rebelde que minha amiga. Não sei se me sujeitaria a uma imposição tão cruel. Mas eu não pertenço a uma dinastia importante; sou apenas uma princesa a margem dos grandes acontecimentos. E até agradeço por isso.

Ino fala muito em destino. Quando lhe perguntei se não tinha medo de se unir a um homem que nunca viu antes e ainda por cima atravessar o oceano para viver numa terra distante e desconhecida, o Brasil, ela respondeu:

- Tenho coragem, pois de nada adiantaria ter medo.

- Mas é um casamento! – exclamei – Você terá de dormir com ele! Isso não deixa você angustiada?

- É minha obrigação fazer sacrifícios pela minha pátria.

- Oh Ino! – exclamei – No fundo até invejo você, não pelo marido, mas pela viagem.

Ino riu.

- Minha querida amiga! Que espírito de aventura! Certamente o herdou de seu pai. Não fique triste, seu dia chegará!

Meu dia chegou bem antes do que eu imaginava.

**.:OoO:.**

Yooo!

Gente eu não sou maluca ta? O Sasuke vai aparecer

Eu tive essa idéia porque adoro esse livro XD

Não é um livro grande então não esperem muito.

Quem sabe eu acrescente algumas coisas, mais bem poucas.

**GOSTOU?**

**Deixe review!**

**ODIOU?**

**Deixe review!**

**NÃO SABE O QUE ESCREVER NA REVIEW?**

**Deixe review!! Dizendo se está bom ou não **

Obrigada a todas as pessoas!

Inclusive as que deixaram reviews na minha primeira fic SasuSaku – Anjos, que por acaso só melhora pela metade ¬¬"

Atéee!


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II **

**Viena - 1817 **

Hoje Ino me contou que o embaixador designado para pedir formalmente sua mão era um certo Kabuto, marquês de Marialva. Na corte não se falava de outra coisa! Uma excitação febril tomou conta de todos, de mim inclusive.

Eu queria ver a entrada do marquês em Viena, mas a minha família havia me proibido de misturar-me as multidões. Mesmo assim consegui escapar da vigilância rígida do primo Horácio e da tia Emely e fui ver o cortejo.

Nunca Viena presenciou tamanho esplendor. Nem mesmo Napoleão Bonaparte, quando mandou buscar Maria Luísa, irmã de Ino, ostentou tanto luxo.

Naquele momento eu invejei Ino. Como eu gostaria de acompanhá-la! Nada me prendia a Viena. Mamãe morrera havia pouco tempo, mas eu não sentia sua falta. Meu pai, o príncipe Vladimir von Woroncev, mal conheci. Só sabia que pertencera a uma antiga nobreza da Polônia e que passara a maior parte da vida viajando pelo mundo, pesquisando e coletando plantas e animais exóticos.

Por isso o Brasil não era nenhuma terra desconhecida para mim. Eu conhecia esse país pelas cartas do meu pai, as quais eu devorava com paixão. Foi do meu pai que herdei o espírito de aventura e pesquisa. Mas eu nasci mulher e, portanto, era obrigada a esconder minha inteligência e sede de saber.

- Uma jovem bem-educada não deve demonstrar inteligência – minha mãe costumava dizer

- Mas eu sou inteligente! – exclamei certa vez revoltada. – Por que esconder um dom que a natureza me deu?!

- Por que os homens não gostam de mulheres inteligentes – ela explicou pacientemente. – Eu quero que você faça um bom casamento.

- Mas a princesa Ino também é inteligente e vai fazer um bom casamento! – retruquei

Minha mãe suspirou

- Ela é arquiduquesa da Áustria, meu bem! As arquiduquesas sempre fazem bons casamentos.

- O embaixador! O embaixador! – gritou a multidão nesse instante, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Apesar do frio que fazia nesse dia, 17 de fevereiro de 1817, o sol colaborou com os festejos, banhando Viena em ouro liquefeito.

Um fremir ansioso correu pela multidão, que se acotovelava para não perder nada do cortejo.

De repente retumbaram os clarins. Estrondou o chão o patear áspero dos cavalos. Por todos os lados ouviram-se gritos:

- O embaixador! O embaixador!

Era o embaixador extraordinário de Portugal, sua excelência o senhor marquês de Marialva, que entrava em Viena com toda a glória. Que reino maravilhoso devia ser esse que ostentava tamanha pompa!

À frente vinham as carruagens (17 ao todo!), ladeadas por escudeiros vestidos em librés guarnecidas de ouro.

- Meu deus! – exclamei maravilhada.

- São as carruagens dos príncipes da corte imperial ara receber o embaixador do rei português – murmurou perto do meu ouvido uma voz masculina.

Voltei-me assustada. Era um homem alto, de olhos quase ônix, faltando muito pouco para se tornar dessa cor. Em elegante uniforme branco e dourado. Uma figura que impressionava!

No entanto, antes que eu pudesse responder, minha atenção foi desviada pelo espetáculo a minha frente. Agora vinham os criados e pajens montados em cavalos negros com arreios de prata e cobertos com telizes de veludo, ricamente bordados de ouro. E, por toda parte o brasão da casa dos Marialva.

- É fascinante, não é? – perguntou o homem ao meu lado.

- Hum.

Ele não desistiu.

- Veja as carruagens douradas!

- Não sou cega – respondi rispidamente

Ele não se deixou intimidar e continuou:

- Numa delas está o embaixador do rei de Portugal.

Fiquei irritada.

- Obrigada, mas não preciso de explicações!

- Realmente?! - perguntou com leve ironia

Por que me tomava? Alguma bobinha, que ele pretendia impressionar?

Enquanto isso, o cortejo continuava: seis cavalos castanhos com arreios de prata, seis cavalos brancos com arreios de ouro e, por ultimo, fechando o cortejo, as carruagens dos embaixadores da Espanha, da França e da Inglaterra.

- Não acho que nossa arquiduquesa deva casar-se com o príncipe português. Não será toda esta pompa brilho falso?

- Mas que atrevimento! – exclamei. – Se eu fosse o senhor, não falaria de coisas que não entendesse.

- Ah! E a senhora entende?

Eu ia abrir a boca para lhe informar quem eu era, mas o bom senso fez com que me calasse a tempo. Afinal, ele era um estranho. Mais que depressa me embrenhei na multidão, para voltar para o palácio. Mas não contei com a insistência do meu admirador.

- Permita-me que a acompanhe?

"Oh! Não", pensei, aflita.

- Obrigada, não é necessário.

- Poderia revê-la?

Queria me livrar dele o mais rápido possível.

- Por favor, não insista!

- Mas é perigoso para uma senhorita andar sozinha, desacompanhada.

Eu não respondi. Quase correndo, consegui escapar da insistência dele.

**.:OoO:. **

Yo )

XD

Quem será esse desconhecido? Õ-õ

Logo vamos descobrirrr

Sasuke-san logo aparecerá -

Reviews:

**S2 Uzumaki Taty S2: **Yoooo Taty

Você tem que parar com seu vicio de deixar reviews em todas as fics que eu faço viu XD

ta me mimando -"

Tenho certeza que você tem muita inspiração!

**Hafiza Ai: **Ahhhhhhhhh obrigada -

Não sabe como sua review me alegrou – jogando flores –

**Uchiha Neko: **XD?

É... é a entrada que é assim mesmo

Gostou desse hã? -

É um SasuSaku sim

Até o proximooo D

**Gostou? **

**Deixe Review! **

**Odiou? **

**Deixe Review! **

**Não sabe o que escrever? **

**Mesmo assim deixe Review! **

**Perguntas sobre a fic? **

**Deixe Review! **

**Quanto mais reviews... **

**Mais rápido eu atualizooo - **


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

**Viena – 1817**

Todos estavam felizes, menos eu. Minha melhor amiga estava de partida, e eu ficaria em Viena, à espera de um marido, que minha família iria escolher! O que a vida reservaria para mim? Dias monótonos ao lado de um homem que, sem dúvida, não amaria.

Há quem diga que Ino e eu somos parecidas. Temos ambas cachos loiros, cortados como dita a moda, e a mesma estatura. Temos a pele muito branca e delicada, que enrubesce com facilidade, o que, segundo mamãe é uma benção.

O meu rosto é oval, enquanto o de Ino é redondo. A nossa diferença está nos olhos: os da arquiduquesa são de um azul-claro muito luminoso, enquanto os meus tem uma estranha cor verde que brilha que meu pai costumava chamar de esmeralda.

Nascemos no mesmo ano e quase no mesmo dia, o que nos une ainda mais. Yamanaka Ino nasceu em 22 de janeiro de 1797, num domingo, e eu, Haruno Sakura, em 5 de janeiro. Fomos batizadas no mesmo dia, na capela imperial.

Minha mãe fio dama de companhia da mãe de Ino, a princesa Marie Thérèse, filha do rei da Sicília. O pai de Ino, o imperador Francisco I, é um homem austero, de simplicidade espartana.

Fomos criadas num ambiente alegre, despreocupado. Ino tem um gênio ágil, vivo, muitas vezes é impaciente. É impulsiva, impetuosa, às vezes deprimida. Da mãe herdou o jeito brincalhão; do pai, o temperamento enérgico, firme, decidido.

Meu pai, um príncipe polonês, se apaixonou pela beleza angelical da minha mãe. Porém sua aparência nada mais era do que uma mascara de pureza e docilidade que ocultava seu verdadeiro caráter: era uma pessoa fria e fútil. Foi, provavelmente, a maior decepção da vida do meu pai, homem sensível e charmoso. Um ano depois que se casaram, eu nasci. Desde então minha mãe passou a se dedicar com exclusividade à sua própria saúde. Quanto a meu pai, voltou a viajar!

Se não fosse Ino e a família dela, minha infância teria sido triste e solitária. Uma vez ao dia eu era levada à presença de minha mãe para beijar-lhe a face alva. Como um ritual, ela dedicava alguns minutos a sua filha, cumprindo assim, o que chamava de "sua obrigação".

Quando a imperatriz, mãe de Ino propôs que eu fosse criada junto com os filhos dela, sem duvida tirou um grande peso dos ombros de minha mãe, sua dama de companhia. Ino e seus irmãos passaram a ser a família que não tive.

As raras visitas do meu pai eram uma festa! Não queria perder nem um minuto de sua companhia. Eu o amava! Foi ele que despertou em mim a paixão pela pesquisa e por terras distantes. E era essa paixão que a arquiduquesa Ino compartilhava comigo.

Mamãe não gostava da influencia que papai exercia sobre mim. E quando ele morreu, em algum lugar deste mundo, creio que de certo modo foi um alivio para ela. O dia em que foi lido o seu testamento ficou marcado em minha memória. Toda sua fortuna, sem restrições, passaria para mim quando eu completasse 23 anos. Se mamãe viesse a morrer antes de eu completar 23 anos, o meu tutor seria um certo marquês Uchiha Sasuke. Ao ouvir esse nome, mamãe desmaiou, ou fingiu que desmaiou, quem sabe.

- Como ousa! – gritou quando voltou a si, e sua voz era bem forte que para quem acabara de desmaiar.

- Mas , mamãe – balbuciei, assustada – Papai dizia que o marquês Sasuke era o melhor amigo dele!

- Absurdo! Esse marquês é muito mais jovem do que seu pai; Além disso, é um... – não completou a frase, mas aguçou minha curiosidade ao demonstrar tanta rejeição. Desde aquele dia, todas as tentativas para saber mais sobre o misterioso marquês que meu pai escolhera para ser meu tutor foram em vão. Mamãe se recusava a falar no assunto.

Quando mamãe morreu, eu tinha apenas 20 anos, falava cinco idiomas e conversava sobre política, literatura, botânica e mineralogia. Segundo seus conceitos, eu estava totalmente inadequada para a única profissão que uma jovem podia exercer: o casamento! O luto pela minha mãe foi superficial. Além de uma pontinha de remorso, eu não sentia nada!

Naquela tarde, quando voltei ao palácio, depois do desfile, o rosto vermelho por causa do frio e da excitação, procurei minha amiga Ino. Eufórica, falei-lhe sobre a entrada triunfal do embaixador de Portugal e também sobre o homem de uniforme branco e dourado. Mas ela estava distante.

- Oh, desculpe – disse eu. – Você deve estar nervosa. Afinal sua vida vai mudar tanto!

- É o meu destino – respondeu Ino – E o destino tem que ser cumprido

- Destino! Que palavra mágica! – exclamei.

Mal sabia que o meu também iria mudar por completo.

**.:OoO:.**

Genteeee

Uma explicação:

**Não tinha cabelo rosa naquele tempo isso seria absurdo . !**

**Reviews:**

**S2Uzumaki TatyS2:** º0º Sua má XD

Arigato Taty

Você me anima muito viu!

Continua sua fic Game in Konoha!

_Sakura: Autora... Quando eu vou achar o Sasuke AFINAL!_

_Eu: Tudo ao seu tempo..._

_Sakura: TEMPO O CARAMBA!_

_Eu: Er... Vamos a próxima o.o"_

**Uzumaki Maria-chan: **huaheuaheuaheuaheuaheuaheuaheuaheuaheu! Pode até ser né XD

Obrigada pela review!

Te add no orkut!

_Sakura: Vamos logo com esses capítulos-no-baka ¬¬ quero o Sasuke!_

_Eu: Socorrroo! – presa em uma coleira – Me confundiram com o Kiba versão feminina! XD_

_Sakura: Senta!_

_Eu: ¬¬! Vai mandar na mãe ¬¬" Próxima!_

**Uchiha Neko: **Seráa? Será o Kakashi-sensei? xD

Mais o casal vai sofrer por enquanto T.T

Não... Não sou má é pra dar suspense p

Obrigada pela Review!

_Sakura: Eu te espanco agora ou depois?_

_Eu: Depois que temrinar !_

_Sakura: ¬¬!_

_Eu: VCocês vãos e ver logo! Deixa-me acabar º0º_

_Sakura: Hunf..._

Até o próximo minna!

**GOSTOU?**

**Deixe review!**

**ODIOU?**

**Deixe review!**

**NÃO SABE O QUE ESCREVER NA REVIEW?**

**Deixe review!! Mesmo que seja só continua ou vai aprender a escrever x.x"**

**PERGUNTAS???**

**REVIEWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Quanto mais reviews... **

**Mais rápido eu atualizooo - !**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

**Viena – 1817**

13 de maior, 8 horas da noite, Francisco I, pai de Ino, para agradar ao rei D.João VI, designou essa data, aniversário do futuro sogro de sua filha, para a celebração do casamento.

A capela do palácio imperial estava um esplendor: A corte austríaca, alvoroçada e febril com tantos acontecimentos, achava-se reunida para participar da cerimônia do casamento. Era impressionante o cintilar das pedrarias. Os decotes das damas eram ousados, crepitavam as sedas, brilhavam as insígnias nas casacas verdes dos cavalheiros.

Kabuto, o marquês de Marialva, rodeado pelos nobres de seu cortejo, atraía todos os olhares, principalmente os das mulheres.

A suntuosidade do embaixador português ultrapassava tudo o que já se vira em Viena.

De repente, soou uma trompa de ouro. O reposteiro-mor levantou a tapeçaria de veludo. Os cortesãos abriram alas respeitosas. Entrou o imperador e a imperatriz da Áustria, trazendo a noiva, Ino, toda de branco!

O seu vestido era um poema de rendas de Bruxelas e faiscava tal a quantidade de pedrarias. Cobria-lhe o rosto, como uma cascata de espumas, a grinalda finíssima, apresilhada nos cabelos por fantástico diadema de pedras brasileiras, um presente do noivo.

A cauda do vestido, medindo cinco metros, era sustentada por oito damas de honra, todas em grande gala, os vestidos como enormes balões de seda rosa, ricamente bordados.

Ao lado da noiva, magnífico em sua casaca preta, luvas brancas, o peitilho rendado coberto de brilhantes, vinha o arquiduque Carlos, representando o noivo. Ambos, ao som da música aristocrática de Haydn, debaixo de uma chuva de pétalas de rosas, encaminharam-se até o altar. O casamento foi realizado: chora a imperatriz, o imperador está comovido!

Nessa noite, em júbilo, Viena inteira iluminou-se. Enquanto o povo festejava nas ruas, Francisco I oferecia à corte, na sala dos espelhos do Palácio Imperial, o grande jantar de gala.

O marquês de Marialva, por sua vez, ofereceu um baile em homenagem à princesa Ino. Foi um dos bailes mais fantásticos que a Europa já viu. As 21 horas, ao som de um hino, entraram o imperador e a imperatriz, acompanhados de todos os arquiduques e arquiduquesas.

Ino abriu o baile dançando uma _polonaise _com o marquês de Marialva. Às 23 horas foi servida a ceia. Marialva sentou-se ao lado da imperatriz a mesa da família real. Todos os pratos e baixelas eram de ouro maciço, gravados com as armas do Marialva!

Os imperadores retiraram-se as 2 horas da manhã, mas o baile continuou até o amanhecer. O príncipe Von Metternich não se cansou de repetir:

- Mas é uma festa das mil e uma noites!

**.:OoO:.**

Yoooooooooooooooooooooo!

Tudo bemmmm D

Vamos à reviews elas são mais interessantes . 

**Reviews:**

**Uchiha Neko: **hasuahushauhsa! Será? Serááááá? XD

Veremos isso capítulos à frente!

Dã-nã-nã-nãããã!

_Sakura: SHANARO QUEM É!_

_Eu: Se-gre-do MWAHAHAHA!_

_Sakura: Baka ¬¬"_

_Eu: Próxima!_

**Sakurinha Rockbell:**

xDDDD?

Quando o Sasuke vai aparecer? Nahhh no Rio de Janeiro

Lá em cima eu deixo indicando "**Viena – 1817" **Quando tiver **"Rio de Janeiro – 1817" **Pode ter certeza que ele aparece!

E aquele carinha q encontrou a Sakura era o Sasuke? Sasuke fora XD

Ou o Itachi?Podia ser, né?!  Será será? xD

Por que a mãe da Sakura tem tanto... Ódio... Do Sasuke?O que ele fez?  Descubra enquanto Saky viaja para o Rio de Janeiro ºº

xD Desculpa não poder responder tudo, senão acaba a graça x.x

Até o proximooooooo!

_Sakura: Você não disse! Panaca!_

_Eu: Calma Saky ú.ú_

_Sakura: SHANARO!_

_Eu: p-proxima o.o_

S2 Uzumaki Taty Lee S2: Ainda nem deu tempo pra ler "

Provas /

Deve ta ótima D

Arigatou pela review Taty!

E o Naruto-kun não vai aparecer infelizmente... Mais eu to fazendo uma que ele aparece sim DD

_Sakura: ¬¬"_

_Eu:)_

_Sakura: ¬¬!!!!_

_Eu: XD?_

_Sakura: Você não é tão chata :)_

_Eu: Bebeu ae o/_

_Sakura: SHANARO!_

_Eu: ahaha brincadeira _

**Uchiha Nakai: **Oieeeeeeeeeee

Nem demoro tanto xD

Prende mesmo o.o?

xD

Vamos matar a mãe da Sakura denovo? D

xD

Até o próximo!!

_Sakura: Isso kylli mi moter aghain!_

_Eu: S-Saky... Seria: Kill my mother again! _

_Sakura: Quase lá!_

_Eu: ..._

**GOSTOU?**

**Deixe review!**

**ODIOU?**

**Deixe review!**

**NÃO SABE O QUE ESCREVER NA REVIEW?**

**Deixe review!! Nem que seja continua ou vai aprender a escrever D**

**Perguntas?**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEWS-EWS-EWS-EWS!**

Ate o próximo D


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

**Viena – 1817**

A idéia de ficar em Viena estava me deixando doente, e assim tomei uma decisão: escrever para meu tutor! A reação da minha família foi à esperada: oposição! Tia Matilde, uma parenta do lado de mamãe, comentou entre lábios cerrados:

- Você não pode morar com aquele... Aquele... Impostor!

- Por que não?

Foi o primo Horácio quem respondeu em seu lugar:

- Por que a reputação desse senhor não é boa. Não sei o que seu pai tinha na cabeça quando escolheu um estrangeiro para ser seu tutor.

- Ele é português, como o noivo da arquiduquesa.

- Bah! – fez primo Horácio, e tia Matilde gemeu:

- Comparação boba! O noivo da arquiduquesa é um príncipe, de família tradicional, futuro rei...

- O meu tutor é o marquês Sasuke...

- Chega! – bradou primo Horácio – Se eu puder impedir, você jamais conhecerá esse aventureiro que seu pai designou para administrar sua fortuna! É um absurdo! Por que não escolheu a mim, seu primo, para zelar por você?

- E pelo meu dinheiro, não é primo Horácio?

Primo Horácio ficou vermelho como um peru, seu papo tremia de indignação.

- O que você está insinuando?

- Você não tem modos, nunca vai arranjar marido! – profetizou tia Matilde.

- Tudo é melhor do que ficar com vocês! – gritei e saí correndo.

Se, naquele momento, eu tivesse apenas um vislumbre do que me esperava no Brasil, teria me escondido debaixo das saias de tia Matilde. Mas resolvi desafiar minha família e, às escondidas, enviei uma carta ao marquês Sasuke.

**.:OoO:.**

A resposta veio mais rápida do que eu esperava, e foi um choque. De maneira muito seca e lacônica, fui informada pelos advogados do marquês Sasuke de que este infelizmente não se encontra em condições de assumi o papel de tutor.

Justificava sua recusa alegando que os tempos inseguros o tinham forçado a se mudar para o Brasil, terra distante da Europa. Despediu-se com os melhores votos para meu futuro.

Naquele momento fiquei tão furiosa que esqueci a educação esmerada que recebi e, num ímpeto de ódio, joguei tudo que vi pela frente a parede.

- Cretino! Arrogante! Idiota! – esbravejei.

O marquês Sasuke estava traindo a confiança que meu pai depositara nele! Estava fugindo da responsabilidade!

- Pois vai ter que me aceitar! – ameacei – custe o que custar!

Depois desse rompante, fiquei mais calma. Peguei a carta e a reli.

Não restava dúvida: Meu digníssimo tutor, o marquês Sasuke, estava morando no Brasil! Minha amiga Ino estava de partida para o Brasil! Era minha grande chance! Não me daria ao trabalho de responder à carta.

Simplesmente acompanharia Ino ao Brasil. Uma vez lá, iria procurar meu tutor, e ele teria que me aceitar!

Como fui infantil e inconseqüente!

**.:OoO:.**

A primeira providência foi falar com Ino. Contei-lhe a verdade: que meu tutor havia me rejeitado, que ele estava morando no Brasil e eu estava decidida a viajar até lá, mesmo contra a vontade dele.

- Mas, minha amiga – exclamou Ino – eu não sei se posso! É muita responsabilidade... A sua família...

Eu comecei a chorar, implorei de joelhos. Sozinha jamais poderia empreender tamanha viagem, mas, em companhia da arquiduquesa, minha família não iria se opor.

Ino, com seu bom coração, amoleceu e me abraçou comovida:

- Não chore, é claro que você virá comigo. Para mim será uma imensa alegria.

Agora era enfrentar a família:

- Brasil?! – indagou tia Matilde, estupefata – Acompanhar a arquiduquesa ao Brasil?!

- Meu tutor está morando lá – expliquei, esforçando-me para parecer humilde.

- Você vai morar com aquele... Aquele... – gaguejou primo Horácio

- O marquês Sasuke está ansioso por minha ida – eu disse, sem ao menos ficar vermelha com tamanha mentira.

- Você não pode... É que...

Resolvi mentir mais uma vez:

- EU não vou morar com o marquês Sasuke; Ino pediu que eu ficasse com ela.

Tia Matilde suspirou aliviada. Primo Horácio levantou os ombros:

- Seja lá como for o marquês Sasuke é seu tutor legal, não há nada que possamos fazer. Só podemos orar por você e lhe desejar boa sorte!

Eu baixei os olhos. Na verdade não sabia nada sobre o marquês e confesso que pela primeira vez me perguntei se estava agindo certo.

Mas o destino estava traçado, e eu iria acompanhar a princesa Ino em sua viagem ao Brasil.

**.:OoO:.**

Chegou o dia da partida. Ino e eu entramos numa carruagem dourada, que nos levaria a Livorno onde nos aguardavam as naus de D.João VI. Acompanhava-nos as camareiras de Ino, condessa de Huembourg. Condessa de Berentheim e condessa de Londron, todas as damas da corte austríaca.

Além disso, por imposição de tia Matilde e primo Horácio, veio também a baronesa Clotilde von Furlach, uma solteirona arrogante, amiga de tia Matilde, para ser minha "dama de honra".

Quando chegamos ao porto de Livorno, em 12 de agosto de 1817, aconteceu a solene "entrega" da noiva, com todas as formalidades protocolares.

De nossa parte, isto é, da parte austríaca, estavam presentes parentes de Ino, imrãos, o príncipe Von Metternich e muitos nobres da corte.

Portugal estava representado pelo marquês de Castelo Melhor, pelo marquês de Marialva e outros nobres.

Ino, muito serena, estava linda, enfeitada com maravilhosas pedrarias, presente de seu noivo, o príncipe Shikamaru.

Foi a primeira vez que vimos o mar, e Ino me confiou:

- Estou tremendo em pensar que vamos ficar tantos dias, talvez meses, cercadas por este mar imenso!

**.:OoO:.**

Nhoiii minna!

Desculpem a demora!

Tenho que estudar e não posso ficar muito no computador!

E não tenho tempo para responder as reviews :(

Desculpem!

Agradeço profundamente, de todo o coração á: **Uzumaki Maria-chan, s2 Uchiha Sakura s2, Rita.Uchiha, S2 Uzumaki Taty Lee S2, Uchiha Neko.**

_**Hei! Será o Kakashi? **_

_**Resposta no próximo capitulo!!!**_

Obrigada a todos!

**GOSTOU?**

**Deixe review!**

**ODIOU?**

**Deixe review!**

**NÃO SABE O QUE ESCREVER NA REVIEW?**

**Deixe review!! Nem que seja continua ou vai aprender a escrever :D**

**Perguntas?**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEWS!**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Fazia quase três meses que estávamos no navio, mas pra mim era como se tivessem passado séculos. O calor cada vez mais forte, os intermináveis dias de tédio, as horríveis tempestades fizeram-me refletir sobre minha atitude, que agora me parecia bastante inconseqüente.

Minha amiga Ino, sempre alegre e equilibrada, suportava tudo com invejável serenidade. Era amável e paciente com todos.

Procurávamos nos distrair festejando datas importantes: o onomástico do imperador da Áustria, pai de Ino, o aniversário de Shikamaru, e finalmente, o da rainha Dona Carlota Joaquina.

Mas o pior eram as tempestades, quando a indomável fúria do vento fazia tudo estremecer e o ar ficava condensado por espessas nuvens que descarregam imensa quantidade de água sobre o navio.

Aí só se ouviam os movimentos dos marinheiros nas escadas de corda, a zoeira do vento cada vez mais forte, o choro angustiado de alguns e as preces de outros, como Ino.

- Creia – dizia minha amiga serenamente – o Altíssimo vai nos ajudar. Não se aflija, ele zela por todos.

Certo dia eu estava especialmente angustiada, meu coração pesava feito chumbo no peito, eu precisava desabafar com alguém, senão acabaria explodindo. Mas com quem? Não podia derramar meus problemas sobre Ino, ainda mais que ela havia me aconselhado a não viajar para o Brasil. E, assim, aproximei-me da baronesa Clotilde von Furlach.

Clotilde era uma solteirona magra, de meia-idade, nariz pontiagudo, olhos de um azul leitoso, desbotado. Falava pouco, mas quando falava eram só lamentos. Era a primeira vez que viajava para o exterior e não perdia a oportunidade de dizer como era grande o sacrifício que fazia em me acompanhar, só para agradar a minha tia Matilde, a quem devia favores.

A baronesa olhou para mim surpresa, pois era a primeira vez que eu procurava sua companhia.

- Princesa? – perguntou um pouco apreensiva.

Eu não sabia como começar e assim fui direto ao assunto:

- A senhora sabe que eu vou encontrar meu tutor no Brasil, o marquês Sasuke, não sabe?

- Hum, madame Matilde disse que a senhorita iria acompanhar a princesa Ino...

- Tia Matilde e primo Horácio não queriam que eu fosse morar com meu tutor. Não sei exatamente por que, e, já que não temos nada para fazer, eu seria muito grata a senhora se me contasse o que sabe. Tia Matilde deve ter feito algum comentário.

Por alguns instantes se fez silêncio. Depois a baronesa suspirou num gesto dramático:

- Eu não sou fofoqueira!

Eu respirei fundo para não perder a paciência.

- Claro que não – respondi – Mas o que a senhora sabe, afinal?

O rosto pálido da baronesa se encheu de cor. Mal conseguia disfarçar o prazer que sentia em me contar as fofocas:

- Bem... Hum... O marquês tem certa fama... Dizem que ele vendeu a alma ao diabo.

Eu fiquei tão estupefata que olhei para ela boquiaberta.

- Mas que ignorância! – exclamei, finalmente – E a marquesa, a mulher dele, o que diz disso?

Ela se virou pra mim, visivelmente surpresa:

- Mas a senhorita não sabe?

- O quê, baronesa?

- O marquês Sasuke é ciuco. A marquesa morreu há um ano mais ou menos. Dizem que foi uma morte trágica, um acidente.

- Viúvo?! – exclamei assustada – Eu não sabia... Do que ela morreu?

A baronesa se inclinou em minha direção, com ar conspirador:

- Ninguém sabe detalhes. Alguns dizem que ela cometeu suicídio; outros que foi assassinada... Pelo marido.

Eu estava tão chocada que não respondi. Não sabia o que pensar... O que dizer... o que fazer.

A baronesa Von Furlach percebeu minha reação e tentou me acalmar:

- Não se aflija, são apenas boatos.

- Por que ninguém me contou que meu tutor é viúvo? – perguntei – Se soubesse, não teria vindo.

- Sua tia Matilde e seu primo Horácio certamente não deram importância a tal fato. Por outro lado, sua família deixou que partisse porque pensam que você está acompanhando a princesa Ino. Desculpe princesa, mas a senhorita foi muito teimosa.

Lentamente, um pouco trêmula, fui até a amurada. A brisa do mar refrescou meu rosto quente. Senti um nó na garganta e uma imensa vontade de chorar. E agora? Viver com um homem que não me queria em sua casa e, pior, estava viúvo de uma mulher que talvez tivesse sido assassinada por ele.

A baronesa se aproximou de mim:

- Veja, você e a arquiduquesa são amigas intimas. Aconselhe-se com ela. Com certeza encontrará uma solução. Talvez até possamos morar com ela...

- Ino está casada – respondi com rispidez – Não posso ser um fardo pra ela! Por favor, baronesa me deixe sozinha!

- Mas...

- Por favor, que ficar sozinha, se é que isso é possível neste navio horrível!

Nunca fui nervosa, mas agora sentia algo parecido à histeria. Cotilde percebeu meu estado e, sem mais uma palavra, se afastou.

Olhei para o mar, que então estava calmo, e amaldiçoei minha teimosia e minhas atitudes impensadas, precipitadas.

Voltar à Áustria? Enfrentar novamente por longos meses toda aquela imensidão de água, as tempestades, os dias monótonos?

De repente, tive a impressão de que o mar estava se abrindo. Algo imenso, gelatinoso, meio homem meio peixe, estendeu seus braços coberto de musgo em minha direção. Em seu olhar havia um desespero tão grande como nunca vira antes em ninguém.

Uma nuvem negra envolveu minha cabeça, meus joelhos amoleceram e, pela primeira vez na minha vida desmaiei.

Uma das receitas básicas da minha mãe pra impressionar os homens era o desmaio.

Só que, dessa vez, eu desmaiei de verdade.

**.:OoO:.**

Um cheiro forte em minhas narinas me despertou. Muito a contragosto, abri os olhos e balancei a cabeça para me livrar do atordoamento.

Eu estava apoiada nos braços de alguém... Um homem alto, de uniforme branco, cabelos pretos e olhos quase ônix: ninguém menos que o desconhecido que queria me acompanhar no dia da chegada do marquês de Marialva a Viena! Quase desmaiei de novo! 

- O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?! – perguntei, desvencilhando-me dos braços dele.

- Permita-me que me apresente: Capitão Sai. Sou responsável pela segurança de Sua Alteza, a arquiduquesa Ino. E quem é a senhorita?

- Princesa Haruno Sakura.

- Dama de companhia de Sua Alteza, suponho?

- É... Não exatamente...

- Pedoe, não entendo.

- Sou amiga de infância da arquiduquesa. Vou ao encontro do meu tutor no Brasil.

- Ah... Mas o que aconteceu? Por que desmaiou?

- Não sei... O calor, talvez. A verdade é que tive a impressão de ter visto um monstro, algo gelatinoso, horrível...

O capitão olhou para mim, incrédulo:

- Monstro? Gelatinoso?

- Capitão, sou-lhe grata por ter me socorrido, mas, agora, se me desculpa...

O capitão fez um gesto com a mão e insistiu parecendo estar desconfiado de alguma coisa:

- A senhorita mencionou um tutor no Brasil. Poderia revelar o nome dele?

O sangue me subiu a cabeça. Que atrevimento!

- Capitão, minha vida particular não lhe diz respeito – respondi, mal contendo a raiva. Mas ele não se intimidou:

- Tudo neste navio me diz respeito.

- Então acha que sou o quê? Alguma impostora? Pergunte a Sua Alteza sobre mim! Aliás, vou me queixar com ela, o senhor é, pelo menos, mal-educado!

Então ele sorriu, e o sorriso mudou suas feições, tornando-as mais jovens e charmosas. Fez uma reverencia:

- Perdoe princesa. Desconfiança é minha segunda natureza: a força do habito, provavelmente. Mas, se me permite, gostaria de revê-la.

- Vai ser difícil não cruzar com o senhor neste navio horrível. Alias, por que não o vi antes? Afinal estamos a tanto tempo confinados aqui, e nunca o encontrei.

Para surpresa minha, seu rosto se cobriu de intenso vermelho.

- O que houve capitão? Minha pergunta foi tão embaraçosa a ponto de fazê-lo enrubescer?

- É que... Hum... Eu fiquei doente.

- Doente?! O que o senhor teve?

Ele suspirou fundo.

- Enjôo.

Eu mal contive o riso, ele percebeu, ficando mais vermelho ainda. Resolvi tortura-lo mais um pouco:

- Então o senhor sofreu todo esse tempo de enjôo? Nem as damas de companhia de Sua Alteza, as delicadas moças da corte de Viena, sofreram enjôo por tanto tempo...

As feições do capitão se endureceram. Eu acho que fui longe demais.

- Perdoe capitão. Agradeço que tenha me socorrido. Até breve!

Ele fez uma reverencia.

- Eu gostaria de revê-la no Brasil, se me permite.

Confesso que me senti lisonjeada.

- Estarei morando com o marquês Sasuke, meu tutor. Só não sei onde vou morar... Mas o que aconteceu capitão?

O rosto dele havia se transformado. Sua expressão de espanto de asustou.

- Qual o problema? – indaguei irritada.

O capitão pigarreou:

- Hum... O marquês Sasuke é um homem conhecido... Hum, eu diria temido, mas por que ele é seu tutor?

Eu bati o pé.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito! E, por favor, não me procure mais, senão farei queixa contra o senhor a Ino!

O capitão não se aproximou mais de mim e eu também tentei evita-lo o mais que pude o que num navio tão pequeno era um empreendimento difícil.

**.:OoO:.**

Nhoie D

Esse ficou maior tbm :B

Eu vou correr contra o tempo das provas . "

Agora as reviews º.º

**Reviews:**

**Uchiha Neko: **ERA O SAIIIIIIIIIIII xD

Nossa ninguém pensou nisso o.o"

Obrigada pela review

**MeRRy-aNNe: **Obrigada por me perdoaarrrrrrrr :B

Espero que tenha gostado Anne-chan

Obrigada pela review!

**Sabaku no Karina: **Kari-samaaaaaaa TT

Que saudade que você!

Obrigada pela review

**Uzumaki Maria-chan: **Realmente! HEHEHE

Arigatou

Você veio só ler #.#

Obrigada pela review Maria-chan

**Sasah-chan **(Cap.1): Nyaaaaaa arigatou

Gostou desse?

Diz que sim XD

Obrigada pela review

Até o próximo!


	7. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII**

**Baía de Guanabara – 1817**

Finamente, na manhã ensolarada do dia 5 de novembro de 1817, após 84 dias no mar, chegamos à Baía de Guanabara. Nesse momento lembrei-me das palavras do meu pai, em uma de suas ultimas cartas:

- Nada do que eu vi até agora se compara à beleza dessa baía.

Todos os portos do mundo têm de lhe prestar homenagem, pois ela supera a todos!

Meu pai tinha razão! Apesar do medo e da insegurança que eu sentia com respeito ao meu futuro, não pude deixar de me deslumbrar com o espetáculo: rochas sobrepostas, florestas frondosas, ilhas com flores luminosas, margens verdejantes. Sobre cada colina uma igreja ou um forte.

Ino se aproximou de mim.

- Não é único? – perguntou radiante – Eu acredito que essa primeira impressão que o paradisíaco Brasil exerce sobre o estrangeiro não é possível expressar com pincel ou pena!

Algumas horas mais tarde, avistamos a galeota de D. João VI, que veio ao nosso encontro.

Agora os marinheiros, de uniforme de veludo e prata, fazem continência.

O rei desce a escadinha de bordo. Rompe o hino. E então surge minha amiga Ino diante dos olhos da família real e entra na galeota do sogro. Ela se inclina, mas D. João a ergue, carinhosamente beija-lhe a testa e diz:

- Minha filha!

Depois num gesto falante, apresenta-a a Shikamaru:

- Minha princesa, eis o teu príncipe!

Os dois se olham e sorriem.

Moreno, de grandes olhos verde-musgo, o esposo de Ino é um homem bonito. A conversação é mantida em francês.

Após as boas vindas combinou-se o desembarque para o dia seguinte. D. João marcou a hora. Ino beijou o rei e retornou para o nosso navio.

**.:OoO:.**

Eram 11 horas da manhã, e o forte sol tropical cobria tudo com um luminoso manto dourado. O mar parecia fervilhar com centenas de pequenas embarcações.

Os vestidos das damas lembravam balões de seda rosa. Os cavalheiros usavam casacas verdes de riço.

Todas as embarcações, grandes e pequenas, estavam embandeiradas.

Retumbavam no ar as salvas de artilharia disparadas nos fortes. Os sinos das igrejas ressoavam em toque festivo. O ar vibrava também com o estrondo dos morteiros, dos rojões e com a música...

Tudo em homenagem a minha amiga Ino.

- Impressionante! – manifestou-se uma voz masculina ao meu lado. Era o capitão Sai. Mas nesse momento eu estava tão empolgada que deixei de lado as diferenças e exclamei entusiasmada, como se as homenagens fossem pra mim:

- É lindo!

Agora Ino desce a escada conduzida pelo braço de um homem alto e forte.

- O marquês de Castelo Melhor – explicou o capitão, sem que eu tivesse perguntado.

- O senhor está bem informado, para um simples capitão – ironizei.

- É meu dever.

Minha atenção foi desviada por Ino, que estava linda!

Usava o mesmo vestido branco de rendas de Bruxelas, o mesmo diadema de pedras, a mesma grinalda caindo como uma cascata de espumas! Todas as damas austríacas, inclusive eu, acompanhavam-na.

Ino fez questão de apresentar cada uma, quando chegou minha vez, disse:

- A princesa Sakura, amiga de infância; considero-a como irmã.

Em seguida, Ino entrou na galeota de D. João, onde foi recebida pelo rei e pela rainha com grande demonstração de carinho.

O príncipe lhe beijou a face; As princesas também.

Agora o guarda-jóias entrega a D. João um pequeno estojo de madeira, do qual o rei tira um magnífico colar de pérolas e envolve com ele o pescoço da nora. Mais tarde eu soube que o colar tinha 400 pérolas.

A sogra, Dona Carlota, coloca-lhe nos braços duas pulseiras de safiras.

- Que beleza incomparável! – sussurrou uma das damas austríacas. Um dos homens da corte ouviu e disse:

- São o que o Brasil tem de belo.

Ino ainda recebe uma gargantilha de rubis, um pente alto de brilhantes, uma colossal borboleta cravejada de pedras diversas... Uma exuberância de riquezas como nunca vi em toda minha vida.

Shikamaru, o marido, coloca-lhe no dedo um anel imenso, com uma pedra azul. Depois muito galante, enfeita-lhe os cabelos com um diadema de pedrarias. E, finalmente, entrega-lhe uma caixa de ouro muito trabalhada.

- Aí dentro minha filha – explicou D. João VI – Estão os frutos desta terra.

A caixa estava repleta de diamantes Brasileiros!

Um dos membros da corte faz um sinal, e os marinheiros, todos ao mesmo tempo, batem os remos na água.

A embarcação parece voar.

E, instantes depois, Ino pisa a terra do Brasil pela primeira vez! E eu também!

**.:OoO:.**

Nhoiiiiiiiii

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO - A CHEGADA NO RIO DE JANEIRO!**_

**Reviews:**

**S2 Uzumaki Taty Lee S2: **Se preocupa não Taty!

Obrigada pela review!

**Uzumaki Maria-chan: **Hehehehe! Eu nem vi! Acho que o FF. Net cortou sua review! Por que não apareceu acho que era o Sai! XD

HEHEHE eu faço de tudo pra postar rápido :D

Brigada pelas reviews!

**lenneth himura: **Você voltouuuuuuuuu! Arigato!

Sai atrevido? Ahsuahsuah! Essa é boa!

Espera pra ver!

Obrigada pela review!

**Mariah-chan17: **NOVA LEITORA! – pulando de felicidade – Awww arigato!

Você gostou desse?

Próximo capitulo o tão esperado Rio de Janeiro º¬º

Obrigada pela review!

**Sasah-chan:** Aqui mais :D

Espero que esteja bom, beijos!

Obrigada pela review!

**Uchiha Neko: **Tadinho do Sai foi excluidoooooo huahuahauha!

Foi... Eu estou tentando fazer ficarem maiores xD

Olha que cap que vem eles chegam no Rio de Janeiro hsuashuah!

Resposta: Isso é surpresa...

Obrigada pela review!

**MeRRy-aNNe: **Oii Anne-chan

Oo" que mallllll uhsaushauh!

Beijos

Obrigada pela review!

ATÉ O PROXIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	8. Capitulo VIII

Mudança na legenda:

**Capitulo/Indicando local e data(Rio de Janeiro – 1817)**

_**Narração**_

- Fala

Boa leitura :B

**Capitulo VIII**

**Rio de Janeiro – 1817**

_**Nunca se viu no Brasil cortejo mais brilhante que o de Ino! Os moradores do Rio de Janeiro iluminaram suas casas e salpicaram as ruas com areia branca, ervas aromáticas e flores.**_

_**Das varandas das casas pendiam tapeçarias; das paredes, veludos!**_

_**Eu estava sentada em um dos coches. Ao lado de um nobre da corte que fora me apresentado como Kabuto e que não parava de falar.**_

- A cidade se preparou há semanas... O rei agora passa a maior parte do tempo na Quinta Boa Vista, em virtude de sua saúde frágil, mas hoje ignorou todas as recomendações e veio ao Rio de Janeiro para receber a nora... Mas veja esses três arcos! O arco romano foi concebido e realizado por Grandjean de Montigny e por Debret, dois grandes artistas que vieram da França!

- Magnífico – **_respondi um pouco tonta._**

**_A baronesa Von Furlach, que vinha no mesmo coche, até agora não pronunciara uma palavra sequer. Estava lívida, com ar reprovador, lábios cerrados. Eu quis lhe perguntar o que estava havendo mais Kabuto não me deu essa chance._**

- Estamos passando pelo segundo arco, veja! Foi concebido por Luís Xavier Pereira, maquinista do Real Teatro.

_**Empolgado, o príncipe esqueceu as regras de etiqueta e pegou meu braço:**_

- Veja o medalhão no centro do arco com os retratos de Dona Ino e seu marido, Shikamaru, e no pedestal, em alegorias muito coloridas, a Europa, a Ásia, a África e a América!

- Eu estou vendo, é magnífico, eu...

- E, lá, a igreja da Cruz; à sua frente, o ultimo arco, com a águia austríaca de duas cabeças e o busto da princesa em bronze!

_**Não respondi. Não havia o que falar.**_

**_Enquanto isso, o cortejo prosseguia: primeiro os batedores, depois os tocadores de tímbalo. Todos estavam vestindo coletes azuis, enfeitados de prata._**

_**Oito homens tocavam uma clava de prata, vestindo casacas pretas e capuz da mesma cor, tudo de seda. Atrás deles, os "reis de armas". Vestiam armaduras de seda ricamente bordadas. Em seguida, as carruagens com ilustres personalidades, puxadas por cavalos enfeitados com plumas e fitas.**_

_**As carruagens da Casa real, puxadas por seis cavalos, acompanhadas por quatro criados a pé, levavam os guarda-roupas, os estribeiros-mores, os mordomos-mores, o camarista, os viadores.**_

**_Finalmente, o coche do rei, forrado de veludo carmesin, superava a todos em riqueza e magnificência. Era puxado por oito cavalos enfeitados com veludo e couro, tendo em cada lado uma ala de homens a pé. Nesse coche estava Ino, sentada ao lado do esposo, toda vestida de seda branca bordada de prata e ouro e riquíssimos enfeites brilhantes. Um finíssimo véu de seda branca lhe cobria o rosto._**

_**Fechavam o cortejo os coches das camareiras, das damas de honra e de diversas damas.**_

_**Finalmente, chegamos à capela real, onde Ino casou pela segunda vez, dessa vez com seu verdadeiro noivo, na presença da corte e dos bispos de Angola, Pernambuco, Goiás, São Tomé e Moçambique.**_

**_Às 4 horas da tarde, a família real saiu por um corredor que ligava a capela ao palácio real. Após o banquete, Ino e o esposo seguiram para o palácio de São Cristóvão. A despedida de minha amiga foi rápida. Não pudemos trocar nenhuma palavra mais íntima. Ino me abraçou, me beijou e me desejou boa sorte. Kabuto se propôs a me levar à casa de meu tutor._**

_**De repente o capitão Sai estava ao meu lado.**_

- Se me permitir irei visita-la – **_disse fazendo reverência_**

- Não sei se meu tutor permite, além disso, nem sei onde vou morar...

- Saberei onde encontra-la – **_retrucou_**

_**E inesperadamente, pegou minha mão nas suas, e, muito sério, disse:**_

- Deus a proteja princesa, conte sempre comigo.

_**Antes que eu pudesse responder, desapareceu na multidão.**_

_**Eu senti um frio na espinha. Até agora, o brilho da recepção e dos festejos havia feito com que eu esquecesse os meus problemas. Mas agora eu teria de enfrentar a situação que eu mesma havia criado. E, assim, peguei no braço de Kabuto e entrei na carruagem que estava a nossa espera.**_

**.:OoO:.**

_Apesar de estar cada vez mais apreensiva, não pude deixar de apreciar a paisagem que nos rodeava. Dos vales floridos o vento trazia aromas balsâmicos de ervas aromáticas, fontes prateadas lançavam cascatas dos cumes das montanhas, e em seu chuvisco a luz do sol formava um arco-íris._

- Como é lindo! – **_exclamei deslumbrada._**

- Antes da chegada de D.João, só havia pântanos impenetráveis florestas virgens nos arredores do Rio de Janeiro **_– explicou Kabuto, que perdera um pouco de sua vivacidade. Pareceu-me um pouco nervoso. Mas, por quê?_**

- Onde fica o palácio do meu tutor? – **_perguntei_**

- Na verdade, não é um palácio, no sentido da palavra. É uma quinta e não fica muito longe da Quinta da Boa Vista, onde vai morar Dona Ino.

- E o que ele faz lá?

- Muitos europeus têm quintas na Tijuca. Alguns plantam café ou cana-de-açúcar, baunilha... Mas, o marquês... Bem, acho que ele não faz nada, só aproveita a vida!

- Mas...

- Princesa, para dizer a verdade, eu não acho aconselhável a senhorita morar com o marquês Sasuke... Perdoe minha indiscrição, mas teria sido melhor se tivesse ficado em Viena, acredite!

_**A baronesa Clotilde, que até agora permanecera muda, de repente disparou a falar:**_

- Foi o que eu disse! Mas a princesa Sakura é muito teimosa!

- Eu não permito esse tipo de comentários – **_respondi com firmeza_** – Por favor, baronesa, não esqueça o eu lugar.

_**A Solteirona cerrou os lábios e virou a cabeça, não antes de me lançar um olha cheio de ódio que me fez estremecer.**_

_**Porém mais uma vez minha atenção foi desviada para a rica floresta tropical e seu singular encanto.**_

_**Passamos por caminhos ladeados de laranjeiras, roseiras e cerca viva de mimoseiras, gigantescas rochas cobertas de mata virgem, alguns riachos, grandes e pequenos pássaros, com sua plumagem colorida, encantadoras borboletas e insetos das mais variadas formas.**_

**.:OoO:.**

_**A quinta do meu tutor não era grande, porém tinha muros pesados que lhe conferiam um ar um tanto sombrio, reforçado pelas árvores de porte majestoso que a cercavam e cuja exuberante folhagem derramava á sua volta misteriosa penumbra.**_

- A Quinta da Alcobaça – **_anunciou Kabuto em tom patético._**

_**Apesar do calor, senti arrepios de frio.**_

_**Um homem alto, magro e muito pálido nos recepcionou.**_

- Como vai Charles? – **_perguntou Kabuto_** – O marquês está?

- Hum... Não sei...

- Está esquecendo suas boas maneiras Charles. Estamos na companhia de uma jovem dama.

_**O homem pálido nos conduziu por um corredor semi-escuro, a um salão amplo, porém com pouca mobília.**_

- Charles é o mordomo do marquês – **_explicou Kabuto._**

_**Nesse momento, agradeci à providência divina, que colocou o príncipe Kabuto ao meu lado.**_

- Senti a falta do marquês na recepção à arquiduquesa Ino – **_comentou Kabuto_**

- O marquês estava ocupado... Um momento, por favor, vou verificar se ele pode atendê-los.

_**Eu comecei a tremer, meus joelhos pareciam de borracha. Kabuto tentou me acalmar:**_

- Não fique nervosa princesa, o marquês certamente vai se alegrar com tamanha beleza! Ele é muito charmoso e... Ah! Ai está! Que alegria em revê-lo! Achei que o encontraria nas bodas do príncipe Shikamaru com a arquiduquesa Ino!

_**O Marquês Sasuke era um homem alto, esbelto, tez morena. Cabelos negros, lisos, caíam-lhe sobre a testa. Em seu olhar, li um pouco de cinismo e frieza. Olhos cor de Ônix. Um nariz curvado e uma boca de lábios grossos, sensuais, completavam o quadro.**_

_**Apesar do calor, estava todo de preto. Sem dúvida, era uma figura forte, dominadora, um pouco sinistra. Seria por isso que as pessoas diziam que tinha um pacto com o diabo? Eu engoli em seco, porém estava decidida a não demonstrar medo.**_

_**Num gesto exagerado e irônico, ele se curvou diante de mim.**_

- Quem é a bela Kabuto?

- Eu sou... Eu sou...

- A princesa Haruno Sakura, sua pupila – **_completou Kabuto_**

_**Nenhuma reação por parte do marquês. Nem raiva, nem surpresa, nada! Após longo momento em que não tirou os olhos de mim e que me pareceu uma eternidade, ele finalmente disse:**_

- A filha do meu querido amigo Vladimir... Os meus advogados me informaram que sua mãe morreu. – **_fez um gesto vago, e em seu dedo reluziu uma enorme pedra verde_** – Não recebi nenhuma cara, avisando sua chegada... Suponho que a senhorita também não recebeu a carta dos meus advogados recomendando que não viesse...

_**Respirei fundo, ergui o queixo e o enfrentei:**_

- Recebi a carta dos seus advogados, mas a ignorei.

_**Notei um relampejar de surpresa em seu olhar.**_

- Realmente? – **_perguntou com frieza _**– É tão falha a educação em Viena?

_**Engoli em seco, mas continuava decidida a não me deixar intimidar.**_

- A educação que recebi na corte de Viena, asseguro-lhe, foi a melhor, pois fui educada junto com a arquiduquesa Ino. Se eu tivesse avisado que viajaria para o Brasil, certamente o senhor teria encontrado um meio d impedir que eu viesse.

_**De repente o marquês desatou numa gargalhada, o que era quase mais amedrontador do que sua aparente frieza.**_

- Hum... Confesso que a senhorita tem coragem! Realmente, eu a teria impedido. Bem, o mal já está feito. Agora só nos resta brincar à sua permanência no Brasil! Que nos traga sorte! – **_Desejou. Tocou uma sineta e imediatamente apareceu o mordomo pálido _**– Charles traga o licor! – **_E voltando-se para mim disse: _**- Você vai tomar um delicioso licor de grumixamas, feito aqui em nossa quinta.

- Não obrigada, eu não bebo.

_**O marquês sorriu maliciosamente.**_

- Regra básica princesa, para quem convive comigo é obedecer.

_**Enquanto toávamos o licor, Kabuto contou algumas passagens do cortejo em homenagem a Ino, mas eu tive a impressão de que meu tutor não estava prestando atenção, pois o tempo todo não tirava os olhos de mim.**_

_**Comecei a sentir uma sonolência incontrolável.**_

- Vejo que minha querida pupila está cansada – **_disse o marquês _**– Vou entrega-la aos cuidados dos meus criados. A minha governanta, Tainá, dizem que é bruxa, mas isso é falatório insano.

_**Kabuto fez algum comentário, mas isso já não ouvi mais, pois caí num sono profundo, quase semelhante a um desmaio.**_

**.:OoO:.**

Desculpem a demora ;------; Eu vou escrever assim a partir de agora okay?

(me refiro a legenda XD)

**Reviews:**

**MeRRy-aNNe: **heheheh obrigada :B

Não precisa ler o livro não n.n eu quase não estou modificando, as modificações são poucas...

Gostou desse:D

**Uchiha Neko: **Buaaa arigato ToT

Hehee finalmente mesmo o.o"

Não precisa dizer malz n.n

Obrigada pela Review :B

(Inner mtu loka a sua ehhehehehe)

**Mariah-chan17: **Aww arigato ToT

Aqui mais um cap :D

**Ester Midoki: **Hehehee º.º

Obrigada n.n

**S2Uzumaki Taty Lee UchihaS2: **Hehehe só que você vai viajar ao rio antigo n.n

Bjus!

**Uzumaki Maria-chan: **Eu não gosto de deixar ninguém esperando 

Que nada ToT

Verdade seria legal ahuehauheau!

**Sasah-chan: **Calma O.O

Aqui mais um cap n.n

Obrigada pelos elogios!

**Adriana Paiva: **É... Em um livro xD

Aqui mais um cap n.n

**Kuakua shampoo (Capitulo 1): **Obrigada :D

Sim o livro é o titulo da fic 

Obrigada pela review n.n

Eu tava pensando...

Quando foi que eu ganhei tantos elogios sem ser da família? º.º

GENTE EU TO MUITO FELIZ ToT

Eu NUNCA! NUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNCAAAA recebi mais de 10 elogios assim desde que eu fiz as fics: **Anjos (Capitulo 3 (29 reviews)**, **As princesas e os segredos da corte (Capitulo VII (37 reviews) e Show me Love (Capitulo 6 (17 reviews)**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTooooooooooooooooooooooooooTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Chorando de felicidade)

Muito obrigada gente ToT

Até o próximo capitulo :D

_**Como prova da minha gratidão um pedaço do próximo capitulo:**_

"(...)_Por um momento o marquês ficou sério. Depois desatou em riso:_

_- Maravilhoso! Nem preciso casar com você pra ficar com seu dinheiro, pois legalmente devo administrar suas fortuna. Seu pai foi mesmo um grande amigo!_

_Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, o fato é que perdi completamente o controle e, antes que pudesse evitar, avancei para o meu tutor e lhe dei um tapa no rosto. Ele não disse uma palavra. Simplismente tocou a sineta e, quando apareceu o mordomo disse:_

_- Charles, chame Tainá para conduzir a princesa Sakura aos seus aposentos. Ela não está se sentindo bem. Deve ser o clima. (...)"_


End file.
